The Return of the Music Meister
by TheLocalCrazyPerson
Summary: Read the title. Just as it sounds. I may or may not continue it. In short, Music Meister breaks out of Arkham to conduct a new crime wave. He discovers particularly lovely voice, and decides to use it in his scheme. possible OCxMusic Meister
1. Chapter 1

**Gotham City**

A rusty door opened with a loud creak, cobwebs that had formed over it broke. The soft padding of sneakers echoed throughout the abandoned music theater.  
>At had been left untouched for over year, not since the Music Meister had conducted his scheme to rule the world. At least, not by city officials or by the general public.<br>But now, by an unassuming young woman with short black hair and a leather coat. Her face was pale, and her bottom lip was tucked between her teeth, nervous.  
>Johanna, had never broken into a building before in her life. Not that it was breaking in, technically, but the doors were unlocked, and no one was using it anyway.<br>No one wanted a 'dirty' building. And as an architect, she was curious as to the state of one of the more modern music halls in Gotham.

She dug around in her deep pants pockets for her keys, where a small flashlight was. She turned it on, waving it around to at least get the gist of where she was.  
>She was back stage, among piles of rope ands lighting fixtures, down the way from the costume department. Dusty, mothridden costumes hung on dirty silver racks.<br>Johanna slowly made her way toward the main lighting system. It was covered with dust and gave a sharp squeak as she flipped a lever.  
>She flinched and looked around, knowing that know one was there. Johanna shook her head and flipped a few more switches. The stage erupted, although slowly, with light. It nearly took her breath away. The stage was dirty, and a few lights had fallen from the ceiling, breaking the floor and themselves.<p>

"I bet the Music Meister put those up," she thought with a chuckle. She strolled onto the stage, staring in wonderment at it and checking to make sure if there was any other damage to the stage and ceiling. If she could have her way and get a few grants, she would've remodeled and sold the place years ago.  
>While looking at the cieling, she stepped down and slipped foward a few inches. She slammed her other foot down to catch herself, and looked down. It looked like a silk sheet. She picked it up and studied it, running her fingers over it, and wrinkled her nose in disgust as a moth flew from it. She held it from her and shook it out. It was a cape with green music notes on it,and although dirty, still shone beneath the stagelights. Johanna gasped, recognizing the notes at once. The cape fell from her hands.<p>

"The…the Music Meister's…cape?"

She backed up a few inches. Wouldn't a criminal like the Music Meister take his cape? She really didn't understand criminals. She picked it up again, and walked  
>to the organ. She placed the cape over the bench and walked back toward the center stage. She found herself humming a random song as she glanced over at the somewhat creepy cardboard cutout people in the seats.<br>"Someone certainly had time on their hands. And a complex..."

She for some reason found herself start singing, just something that she heard on the radio earlier that day. She never really sang aloud; she always felt a little embarassed by her voice. What she didn't realize how loud she was actually singing, and that someone was listening.

As she faded off, someone began to clap behind her. She jumped ans spun around in fright to view the stranger.

"The Music Meister…"

"The one and only dear."

"You…you're supposed to be in Arkham!"

"Believe it or not, everyone escapes from there eventually."

She turned and started to run away when he started singing. She stopped on a dime, and felt her mind blank out.

_"The Music Meister…hears a voice, so free and so calm…_

_The Music Meister…is here to help the voice bloom_

_This voice shall be key…to everyone's doom…"_

He watched in wicked glee as the young woman started to dance to his song. He sauntered up to her and grabbed one of her hands, spinning her around.  
>As she came to face him, he placed a light green and white card in her other hand.<p>

"Until we meet again puppet. _Now go home and forget about meeting me…what happens next…is for time too see…"_

The girl made her way toward the door, still hypnotized. It wasn't until she actually got to the entrance to her building that she snapped out of it.

"That was weird….what's this?"

She looked at the card in her hand.

"The Music Meister requests you to come and chat. 10 pm. The old music hall…"

She almost threw the card in the trash. Her? Conversing with a criminal? It sounded absurd. How would her relatives on the police force react? How would her parents react?

She looked at the card once more and placed it in her pocket. What harm could a little chat do?


	2. Chapter 2

Johanna nervously looked at her watch. It read 9:30 at night. She quietly left her apartment, checking the lock first and crept down the three flights of stairs to the street below. Normally it would've still been bustling, but it seemed that the atmosphere had sensed her apprehension and had made things quiet and still. Nerve-rackingly quiet and still.

"A smarter person would've stayed home with a cup of Earl Gray and a novel. But noooo. I just have to go against my moral train of thinking and go talk to a criminal…,"she mumbled, kicking a random can on the street. She jumped at a few startled rats that scattered from it. And out of all things, it began to downpour with large, cold droplets.

"Oh come' on!" Johanna was soon sprinting, attempting to stay dry. The attempt failed, but fortunately it wasn't long before she reached her destination. Johanna looked around, nervous, and headed toward the back entrance. 'Deep breaths girl. Inhale…exhale…,"she repeated in her mind as she opened the door. The air was warm and dry and not as dusty as earlier. In fact, the whole place looked clean. No cobwebs, dust, or scattered ropes. Johanna shook her head in disbelief, her soaked short black hair sending droplets of water everywhere. "

That was quick cleaning….,"she said before something caught her eye ,"Huh?" Dancing men in Armani suits pranced by, each holding mops and brooms some with briefcases in thier hands, as though they had decided to become housemaids on the way to work. Johanna jumped back, out of their way and watched as they exited out into the rain. Her mouth was agape, and she could hardly believe her eyes. A voice quickly snapped her out of her trance. "

Ah! You arrived! So glad you made it!," called the Music Meister as he walked toward her. Johanna looked at him wide-eyed. Eventually words came stumbling from her mouth, partially from disbelief, and part from the cold. "

H-how did y-y-you do that?" He looked at her nonchalantly.

"Do what?"

"Making men in Armani suits clean and then tromp into rain?" He looked at her quizzingly then laughed.

"What? What's so- oh right..." The Music Meister wiped away an imaginary tear.

"Come. We have much to discuss. Please, follow me." Johanna cautiously followed him to the stage. There a curious site was set up. A small table with steaming cups of liquid stood. She smelled the air. "Tea…?" Music Meister pulled out a chair and gestured toward it.

"I wouldn't want to rude and not offer something warm after your walk in the downpour," he said as she sat down and he pushed her in. Johanna politely smiled and warily watched as he sat down opposite. There was an awkward silence.

"Okay, why am I here?" she finally asked.

"Because I invited you."

"In all seriousness, why? What do you want with me? "

He took a sip of tea before replying.

"I found your voice intriguing. Much more so than the last one I encountered," he said, frowning as though thinking of something unpleasant," And I have decided to help."

"Help? With what?," Johanna said, looking up from her tea.

"Making your voice…bloom," he replied spreading his hands in a outward motion.

Johanna faintly smiled. "Thank you, but I'm not a musician like you. I'm an architect. I already went through 14 years of schooling. I don't need anymore. Besides, my voice isn't that interesting." He waved his hand, as though shooing what she said away. She frowned.

"Nonsense. You have talent and I am now even more determined to teach."

She sighed in exasperation, placing her head on her fist, contemplating the idea. Music Meister waited for her response, calmly sipping his tea. Johanna let out another sigh, not believing what was coming from her mouth. But what choice did she have? He was one of Gotham's High Risk Villains.

"Okay, if I do accept this, you have to agree to three things."

"Of course. Go ahead," he said smiling his gap-toothed grin.

"First, no hypnotizing me."

"Fine…"

"Second, you are not allowed to hide from authorities at my place."

"I can live with that."

"Thirdly, no interfering in my life. As in work or personal affairs."

"I wasn't planning on actually doing that. But now that you mention it…" He received a death glare from across the table. "All right, I won't…So, do you accept?" Johanna looked at her fingernails, then the table, then finally back to him.

"When do we begin?"

"Tomorrow night, same time same place. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Thank you for the tea, by the way," said Johanna, rising from the table.

"Most welcome," the villain responded, smiling wickedly. Everything was falling into place.

_"I'm the Music Meister! _

_And I'm here to settle the score!"_


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo Jo!"

Johanna's head snapped up from her desk at the sound of her boss's voice, nearly falling from her seat.

"Yes Mike?"

Mike looked at her in slight concern. "You okay? You look drained. Don't tell me you were up all night workin'..."

Johanna shook her head and flicked a misplaced strand of hair behind her ear. She had been up most of the night, but not working.

She had been lying on her couch sleepless, wondering about her decision to take lessons or whatever from the Music Meister.  
>She could still taste the tea on her lips from the night before, and smell the faint scent of rain on her jacket.<p>

"Nah, just couldn't sleep. Don't fret," she replied, pointing a pen at him. Mike smiled and shook his head.

"I'm allowed to fret. You're one of my best architects. So hush," he said before quickly shaking his head," Say, have you gotten a call from Mr. McClintock?"

Johanna shook her head," No can't say that I've have. Why?"

"He said something about calling you sometime this week. Something about the blueprints and design," he answered, fiddling with a random doo-dad from her desk.

"What? Is there something wrong with them? I mean, I proofread those twice, I ran them by five people in the office and by you! There can't- shouldn't be anything wrong…"Johanna fretted, nervously twitching her fingers.

"Calm down. They are fine," Mike said, placing a hand on her shoulder," Just calm d-"

He was interrupted by the phone on Johanna's desk ringing. She stared at fearfully, eyes wide. She looked up to Mike, frantic.

"Answer it!"

"It's your phone! You answer it!"

"Ugh..Hi, Mr. McClintock! Is everything alright with the designs? They're better than expected? Um, thank you sir! Yes, a meeting next week? Of course! I'm looking forward to it! Okay, good day."

Johanna hung up the phone and slumped back in her chair.

"Thank god..."

"I told you! And you doubted yourself."

"Okay, okay, you're right."

She wheeled to her drafting table, and just began drawing straight lines, her mind going nowhere.

"Hey, you sure you're okay? You seem to be...off."

"I'm fine. I just need some coffee in my system is all," she said with a smile.

"I got you, Jo," Mike replied with a smile, clapping her on the shoulder and leaving her office. She sighed, checking the clock. Twelve twenty-five. Nine hours and 45 minutes until then.

"Fun fun flipping fun…"

She wheeled to her drafting table, and just began drawing straight lines, her mind going nowhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**News Update**

"Reports of another villain escaping from Arkham have now been certified. Gotham police are advising people to be on the lookout for the Music Meister,and to wear earplugs whenever in public," the newscaster stated from the old TV hanging over the bar. It was a poorly lit room, smelling of cigarettes, dust, and old wood Meister, or in this case, Julius, chuckled and nabbed more salted peanuts from the bowl across from him.

Oh how delicious this revenge will be.

He sipped at his drink. 'Those fools don't even know what they're going to get," he thought, a smirk moving across his face. Julius absentmindedly pushed his glasses up his nose, as though they were there. So odd, the Music Meister without his trademark glasses and music based attire.

But he needed to blend in; he couldn't spoil the surprise. He glanced toward the clock above the shelves of liquor. Eight-thirty. He chugged the rest of his drink down with a wince at the sour taste, paid the bartender - counterfeit of course, courtesy of the Penguin-and left, walking down the crowded streets, the strangers unaware of him as he walked among them.

Fortunately the music hall was close to the bar. More time to plan and dig through boxes of old music. Music Meister slipped into the building, unseen by , he was dressed in what he claimed to be normal, everyday clothing. His normal, however, was 1800s shirt and pants in bright green and purple, as though trying to mimic a long dead composer who never got any acknowledgment or money.

Technically him in a nutshell, as he had almost no money. He sat down at the organ, tossing his cape to stage right. He gently placed yellowing sheet music, a simple aria for alto that gently worked the singer up into a mezzo soprano, in front of him and smiled, thinking of how her voice would sound -what was her name? 'Shit, forgot to ask that, didn't you?,' he chided at himself. Music Meister shook his head, making a mental note to ask her and began to play.

9:30

Johanna walked into her apartment, carrying five blueprints under one arm and an oversized bag of groceries under the other. She stumbled into her living room, feet aching from her shoes. She kicked them off, throwing the blueprints onto the glass coffee table. She turned into the kitchen and placed the bag on the counter.

"Welling? Where art thou?," she called, pulling a can of cat food from the bag. As though the feline could understand English, he jumped on top of the counter and wailed a pitiful meow.

"Okay, okay. Food is your mission. Here ya go," said Johanna as she placed the open can in front of the old tabby. She cracked her neck and glanced at the time.

She quickly walked to her room and changed into a pair of well-worn jeans, equally old t-shirt and oversized jacket. Running her fingers through her hair and thoroughly messing it up, she grabbed her keys and headed toward the door. The cat sprung from the counter to in front of her, pawing at her ankles. Johanna picked him up and kissed his head.

"I'll be back soon, okay?"

The cat stared at her before kicking, squirming out of her grasp. She shrugged and left the warm apartment into the cold streets of Gotham.

10:02

The door opened with a slight squeak as Johanna entered the music hall. The sound of music echoed throughout the building, its melody warming her from her head to her feet. She quietly walked to the stage, the music growing louder. Johanna stopped just as she was about to step into the limelight of the stage and watched as the Music Meister's hands flew deftly over the keys. She watched silently as the song began to decrescendo to its end. The Music Meister's face grew dim, as though with a sadness that the song was over. Johanna cleared her throat, causing him to slightly jump from the sudden noise. His head snapped toward in her direction. Upon seeing it was her, his trademark grin stretched on his face.

"You're here!," he said joyfully.

"That I am. You playwhat is your name?"

Johanna chuckled.

"My name's Johanna. And you? Do have a real name, or do I have to call you Music Meister until whenever?"

"You will find my name another day," he said, beckoning her to the organ," Come, we have music to play."

Soon the music hall echoed with the previously played song, this time slower, and with a cautious alto singing it's almost long forgotten words. The song crept and flowed throughout the entire building and out the cracks in the doors to the avenues of Gotham, etching into the minds of all those who heard it.


	5. Chapter 5

short chapter! sorry friends.

Johanna woke up with a start, her multiple blankets piled messily on the floor next to her bed. She rolled onto her side to look at her alarm read, in bright read digital numbers:

6: 42

Johanna rolled back onto her stomach with a groan, glad that she had the day off. A whole day to sleep. And possibly clean. And sleep even more. But, her mind wouldn't let her sleep, and bade her to get up and do something with the day. She shuffled to her bathroom. Upon looking in the mirror at her tired face, she realized that she had failed to change into actual pajamas, and had slept in the clothes from the night before. God had she been exhausted the night before! Not that she wasn't tired now, but she had been crazy tired that night before. And her throat was raw and hurt like crazy. She hadn't stopped singing until at least midnight. Music Meister wouldn't let her stop until some point when he smiled this odd, almost insidious smile before letting her leave. The smile gave her the chills just to think about it. But she had more important things to think about than that smile. Like sleeping until noon.

* * *

><p>At last, he had done it. He had finally done it. He pushed her far enough where her voice was able to reach it's full potential. And it didn't take long at all! Of course, it did take some arguing from both of them. She could be as powerful as he was, but never would be. Then he would be the one being hypnotized. Just the night before had he started to feel a numbness one usually feels when being controlled -he surmised-, and stopped the practice.<p>

Nonetheless, never, never, never, never, had he heard a voice like hers. There was Black Canary, of course, but she- Johanna- had so much more potential. If only she knew! She could have the world in her grasp…Well, the parts that he didn't control. But she wasn't ready yet. She was still too weak. She was still afraid. He still had to break her of the tie she had with her goody family, friends, lifestyle.

Then there was Batman. Always Batman to get in the way.

But this time…This time Batman wouldn't be there to hear the finale.


	6. Chapter 6

Black Canary looked apprehensively at the clock tower from her perch on a rooftop. He should have been there by now. She shuddered, from the cold and some minor fear that shouldn't have bothered her. Music Meister.  
>He should have enough sense to leave her the heck alone for pete's sake. Or maybe he wouldn't. Fortunately, she kept a pair of bat-plugs on her person at all times.<p>

"Hey."

She turned around to be greeted happily by Green Arrow.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you," she said wrapping her arms around him. He gladly returned the gesture.

"Bats had me go past your place, to make sure he wasn't there."

Canary buried her nose into his chest and said," He wouldn't. Music Meister's re-appearance would be wildly theatrical and ballsy, hon. Probably would be in the center of Gotham. With fireworks."

Green Arrow laughed, then replied," He wouldn't dare to come near you, not while I'm around." Canary sighed.

"I hope."

Across the street, unbeknownst to them, a familiar figure watched. He watched as they embraced once more through his binoculars, before lowering them from his face, falling back against a wall.  
>Music Meister sighed, casting another glance at the rooftop with his bird and the Robin Hood wannabe on it. He scowled at that.<p>

"He used my song to get my bird…who does that?," he moaned to himself. He looked over at the rooftop across the way.  
>He turned away from the sight and cleared his throat, as though about to burst into theatrics.<p>

"We really would've made quite the pair, you and I," he said, almost lilting into a song. Before he could contemplate any further, an arrow whizzed by his nose, implanting into a power generator a few feet off.  
>He quickly turned to the direction of the other roof. Green Arrow stood there, still in stance with the bow up.<p>

"HA! YOU MISSED!" Music Meister yelled toward him before dashing away. Green Arrow quickly threw his bow into his quiver, using his other hand to grab a communicator device from his belt.

"We got him," he said into the device, running toward the metal ladder connecting the roof to the ground below.

"Good. I'll be there soon. Batman out," came the static response.

Music Meister ran as fast as he possibly could, yelling at himself for not bringing a mode of escape. Where was a tunnel or an alleyway or a vacant apartment building when you need one? Apartment building! He smacked his head, remembering that Johanna lived in one. Obviously.  
>He quickly turned left and sprinted toward the building. He just hoped she was actually there. His fears were put aside when he saw the lights on in her living room. He hurriedly climbed the fire escape up to her window and peered in.<br>Johanna was sitting, legs folded under her, on her couch, a hot cup of tea sat on the coffee table and the TV blared some random commercial. He gently, but quickly knocked, looking over his shoulder.  
>He could see the faint outline of the Batmobile, with Green Arrow and Canary both following in hot pursuit. Music Meister knocked louder, pulling Johanna's attention toward him. Her eyes opened wide in shock, and her mouth settled into a frown before she got up and headed towards the window.<br>She opened it, the frame squeaking in protest.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh just standing here, wondering if maybe you could please let me in and hide?" he said, smiling ear to ear.

"No!" she snapped, almost closing the window.

"Please? Batman and the Robin Hood guy are after me," he begged," Just this once?"

Johanna peered out the window, seeing the Batmobile not far. She sighed.

"Fine. But don't touch anything. And his name is Green Arrow," she said, moving to the side so he could enter. Music Meister leapt in, and commandeered her spot on the couch. Johanna closed the window harshly before turning to the chaotic conductor.

"Okay one: outta my seat. Two: how do you even know where I live? And three: what did you do?" Johanna said, crossing her arms.

"Well," he replied, moving to the other side," I used a phonebook to find out where you live yesterday and I did nothing but kind of stalked an...old flame."

Johanna opened her mouth to say something, but closed it.

"I was curious as to where you lived. I know, that's kind of weird, but it's good information to know, seeing as I don't have any access to my computer systems anymore. Stupid police raiding my old hideout…"

"Oh. Wait, computer systems?" Johanna queried.

He smiled and said, "Yes. I went to college, believe it or not, and got a degree in engineering and computers. That's how I created my baton, my motorcycle, and the computer systems, which allowed me to find out everything I needed to know for my heists."

Johanna stared at him. "But what about the whole music…thing?"

"My parents were both musicians, and as previously stated, I had a very musical upbringing."

"Ah," she said, grabbing her tea from the table,"My folks were in the police force. Wasn't much room for musical stuff."

There was a series of knocks at the door. The two on the couch looked at it with sheer horror.

"Go hi- huh?" Johanna began to say before he bolted into -of all places- her bedroom. She sighed as the door was knocked on again, louder. She quickly opened the door to see Batman- the Batman- and Green Arrow.

"Can I, uh, help you?" she said, slightly closing the door.

"We're looking for a wanted criminal. He escaped into one of the apartments on this floor," Batman said as Green Arrow attempted to peer in to Johanna's living room.

"He's not here," she replied almost to quickly.

"Mind if we look around?" Green Arrow said, trying to enter.

"Yes I do. He's not here. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't try to barge in to my apartment."

"Look, lady, I-"

"Hey babe?" a voice echoed coming from her bedroom," Everything all right?" There was a soft click of a door.

Johanna's face became bright red as Music Meister, now just in a pair of jeans that he certainly wasn't wearing before and weren't hers came to the door. No shirt. He was actually extremely muscular, and she felt herself raking her eyes over him.  
>His glasses were gone, showing a pair of dark green eyes, and his bright red hair was messily slicked back in a boyish quiff. And he looked incredibly different.<br>But he was standing in front of Batman, who was the best detetcive in the city. How ballsy could a man get?

She quickly snapped out of it.

"Yeah, everythings fine, honey," she said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her close, and pressed a kiss to her head.

"Honey, um, Batman's at the door," she said pointedly, and tried not to focus on the fact that she was pressed very close to a muscular, very warm chest. "They're asking if I'm harbouring a criminal."

"Actually we were just leaving," said Batman, who turned and started down the hall. Green Arrow awkwardly tipped his hat and half-jogged to catch up with the Bats.

Johanna quickly closed the door. She didn't realize how hard she was breathing.

"We make a cute pair."

She could hear the smirk on his face.

"Oh my god please leave I have had enough embarassment for the day."

* * *

><p>"Well Bats? Was she hiding him?"<p>

"Yes."

"Who is she anyway? New villain?"

"No. An architect."

"What's an architect doing with a bad-guy?"

"I'm not sure."


	7. update and plan to redo chapters

Okay, so this story is on hiatus for an undetermined amount of time (if my not uploading was evidence enough). But hopefully something will come to mind soon!

And I'm updating chapters! So go back and read!


	8. Chapter 7

_hey guys it's chapter 7! yey! I'm probably going to come back and reword it! ay lmao_  
><em>i'm such trash i'm so sorry<em>  
><em>so for reference, this chapter takes place a few days after the whole Music Meister pretending to be her boo when Batman came to investigate. you might want to reread the past chapters.<em>

Johanna nervously fidgeted in her seat. She was at a rather posh restaurant near Gotham's Diamond District, waiting for Mr. McClintock to show up for their meeting. No matter how many times  
>she met up with clients, she couldn't help the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She fiddled with her neck scarf, straightening an already perfectly straight bow and knot.<p>

"Ah, Miss Bard!"

She turned and stood to see McClintock, a well-dressed, well-to-do man a few years older than her, coming to her with arms outstretched.  
>He was a kind man with a deep southern accent, and gray just starting to form at the temples. A younger man with raven black hair and an equally black suit.<p>

"Mr. McClintock! A pleasure to see you again!" she said as she stood, grasping his hand. He brought hers up to his lips. She chuckled, and turned her attention to his younger associate.

"I'm afraid I don't recognize your friend, Mr. McClintock," she said with a smile. He smiled right back, and gestured for the man to come closer.

"This," he said, clapping his hand on his shoulder, "is Mr. Bruce Wayne. You've probably heard of him. He's joing in on this expenditure."

Her jaw dropped, but she quickly reigned in control. "M-mr. Wayne! A pleasure, sir!"

Bruce Wayne flashed that million dollar playboy smile, and shook her hand, "The pleasure is all mine, Miss. Bard."

"Johanna, it's...Johanna," she replied, a little breathless.

"Are we here to discuss a building, or be awestruck? I also hear that the oysters here are amazing," McClintock smirked, sitting down.

"Oh, yes of course!" Johanna replied, quickly taking her seat again, and pulled out a small 8x11 portfolio from her bag, handing it to McClintock. Bruce sat down at her right. She couldn't help  
>looking at him. And she realized that this was going to be a long day.<p>

After an hour, they had gone through every single schematic, the calculated costs, etc.

"If everything goes according the schedule," Johanna said, leaning back in her seat, pleasantly full from lunch," the building would be completed by November of this year."

"Uh-huh! I knew Mike would put me into good hands. You are by far the best architect I've worked with," McClintock, or Steve, as he insisted she call him, beamed. She couldn't help but blush a  
>little.<p>

"Thank you, sir- I mean, Steve," she replied.

"I believe I've kept you two long enough," he said, placing his napkin on the table," Both of you, I'm sure, have important business to attend to. I've got the bill."

"Thank you for your time," she said smiling, standing up and shaking his hand. "Mr. Wayne, it was nice to meet you."

She took her coat and bag and took off for the door. When outside, she tried to hail a taxi.

"Johanna! I can give you a ride back to work if you want."

She turned around to see Bruce descending the steps of the restaurant. He pointed behind her to a sleek black town car.

"Mr. Wayne, You don't-," she began to protest.

"Please, call me Bruce. And I insist," he said, opening the door for her before the chauffeur. The leather interior, coupled with the warm air coming from inside, was very tempting.

"Bruce, while getting a lift from you is...well, every girl's dream, I have to decline; I don't want to impose," she said quickly. He raised an eyebrow.

"It's getting colder, and who knows how long you'll be out here. Besides," he flashed that smile again," why don't you live that dream?"

"Well...if you insist," she replied, and almost skipped into the car.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for the ride Bruce. That was very kind of you,"Johanna said as she exited the car.<p>

"It was my pleasure," he replied, getting out. He followed her the the buildings front door. She smiled and pulled on the handle.

"Oh, Johanna, would you like to get dinner sometime?"

She felt herself jump. Did...did Bruce Wayne just ask her out? She let go of the doorand turned back towards him.

"P-pardon?"

"Would you like to get dinner sometime?" he repeated. She felt her cheeks warm up,and she looked away to try to hide it.

"Well, um...yes?" came her hesisitant reply.

"I'll see you tonight at 8," he replied, leaving her at the top of the stairs, and slipping back into the car. She followed the car as it pulled away from the curb and as it disappeared into  
>the traffic. She shook her head, and opened the door again, and entered.<p>

"Holy shit."

* * *

><p>She was late. That girl- Johanna- was an hour late. Music Meister wasn't sure whether to be angry, or worried. The latest she ever came was 10:10, and it was almost 11. Why, why did he make the lessons<br>so damn late? The streets of Gotham weren't safe at night!

He pushed those thoughts from his head, fully knowing that Johanna could take care of herself. A few nights ago, as she was leaving some mugger came out of nowhere, brandishing a knife. He heard  
>them struggle, and heard the collapse of a person just outside the stage door. He ran,ready to save the day for once, and crashed through the door to see Johanna standing over an unconscious grimy looking guy who had a large bruise starting to form on his face, and blood trickled from his nose.<p>

"He probably has a broken rib," she said, shaking out her right hand, "Not to mention his nose."

He had to admit, she could handle himself. With the worry, almost, gone from his mind, he felt himself become more irritated. He was not the most patient man.  
>He picked up his baton and cape, and quickly disappeared into the night.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

_eeeeeeeeeey lmao _

* * *

><p>This...was actually kind off fun. Johanna was in the most impossible place to get into -she couldn't pronounce it-, with Bruce Wayne of all people, and sipping her second-third- mimosa. The dinner was short and sweet, and by far the most decadent meal she'd ever had in her life. And her company was spectacular. Bruce was actually a polite, somewhat flirty, guy. It kind of knocked her through a<p>

loop, especially from all that she'd heard, but that might've been the mimosas.

"You alright?"

Johanna was snapped from staring into space. "Oh, um, yeah. I'm just...I feel like I'm drinking stars. And you are a surprising person, Bruce."

He looked amused, "How so?"

"Well," she said, quickly taking another sip of her drink," I heard that you are charming, a bit of a ladies man. And now that I've spent the past 3 hours with you, I think I can

rightly say that you are very charming, and very much a ladies man, since quite a few lovely young have been staring awfully long in your direction, and I feel like I'm going to swoon. But that might be the stars I'm drinking."

"Perhaps," he chuckled," I am flattered." He looked down at his watch. "It's getting late, I should should take you home."

She hummed in response, feeling very fuzzy. As she stood up, he offered his arm, and she gladly took it as he led her to the coatroom, both the silent. The silence continued

in the town car as she was driven home. She leaned gently on his shoulder, marveling at how broad and sturdy it was. The car slid to a stop in front of her building. Bruce helped her out of the the car, and walked with her up to her door.

"I'm not that drunk, Bruce. I can walk to the door," she joked.

"I know. I'm attempting to be a gentleman," he responded, with a laugh.

"Well, thank you for tonight. It was wonderful," she said, taking a small step to the entrance. "I had a great time."

"It can happen again," he replied.

"Are you asking me out for another date?" she asked with a smile.

"You could say that. Friday at 9?"

"Sure. See you then."

Bruce smiled," See you then."

She waved goodbye and entered the building. As soon as his car was gone, she crept back out. 'I am so late,' she thought to herself as she made her way to the music hall, slightly stumbling a little. 'I hope he doesn't mind. It's not like I could've called him. He doesn't have a phone or whatever.' It took her a little longer than usual to get to the music hall, but she hoped he wouldn't mind. She was already more than hour late; what was 20 minutes?

* * *

><p>She certainly wasn't in her apartment, nor was she at work. So the Music Meister lounged on her couch, trying to look menancing and stern. Fortunately the window was unlocked, and allowed him quick entrance. When she got in she was not going to be happy that he broke in. Her cat was already displeased; he was sitting on the coffee table, glaring him down. Did it even blink?<p>

No matter, when she got in he was going to- was that a car door?

Since her apartment was on a corner of the building with on side to the front of it, he could hear whatever was going on below. He jumped to the window, and, shoving away the curtain, looked outside. Johanna was on the front steps, still in her work clothes, and she was grinning ear to ear at a tall fellow in a dark suit. They appeared to be having a good time. The Music Meister frowned.

"Who in the world is that?" he growled. Some bourgeoisie guy was moving in on his protege! How dare he! How dare _she!_ He had to-

'No,' he reminded himself,' you don't have to do anything. You made a deal- no interfering with her personal life.'

Granted, he had already breached the 'no hiding at her place' clause, but that was a live or go back to Arkham deal. He continued his watch. The two down below appeared to have agreed on something,

and the man in the suit entered his car, and Johanna entered the building. 'Ha! Now let's - what?' He watched as Johanna snuck out of the building in the direction of the music hall.

"So now we decide to show up," he said, and crept out of the window.

* * *

><p>Johanna pushed on the stage door, half expecting it to have been locked, but found it open. She made quick work of entering and shutting the door, then headed to the stage, which was still fully lit.<p>

"Heeeeeeey M.M.? You here? I'm back. I know I'm a liiiittle late, and I'm also a little tipsy, so I'm sorr- actually I'm not. Mimosas are good," she called out to no one in particular. She walked to the organ keyboard. "I've been meaning to mention: those pants you wore at my place last week were my ex's. He forgot to take them. What a jerk." She started giggling, unaware of the shadow reaching up behind her.

"Are you even he-," she was cut off as she turned around and was pinned to the organ keyboard. The organ came to life as two hands pressed forcefully on the keys. Music Meister's face was close to her's, and he was scowling.

"Where. Were. You. " he said slowly. She fidgeted under his gaze, and wished he would move.

"I was on a date? No big deal," she said with a shrug.

"No big deal? It's practically midnight! You missed this lesson!," he shouted, backing away from her.

"Why are you so upset? It's just one lesson. Besides, if Bruce Wayne asked you out-"

"Bruce Wayne? You honestly went out with him?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"He's so...bourgeosie."

"Well I'm sorry he's not your bohemian, tragically impoverished artist ideal, but he is a nice guy," she finally started yelling in kind.

"I don't care how nice he is! You made a deal! You are mine!," he finished with a hiss. He realized his words and grew pale. There was a dead silence.

"Excuse me? I am not yours- I do not belong to you," she got extremely close to his face. " Huh, maybe I'll just go out with him again just to piss you off!"

"You wouldn't dare." He could smell the alchohol on her breath. "Are you drunk?"

"That doesn't matter," she got even closer ," you promised not to interfere with my life but you-" she collapsed bonelessly onto him, and he quickly grabbed her. She was out like a light.

"Hey, wake up! We're not finished with our argument!," he gently tried shaking her awake. No response. He groaned. There was no way any taxi would be out this late, and walking to her place

carrying her would draw a lot of unwanted attention. The Music Meister sighed. He scooped up her petite form, and holding her bridal style, carried her to his room. It was a converted dressing room backstage, with a singular bed, desk, and mirror. Boxes of music covered the floor, but other than that, it was clean. He gently placed her on the bed, left a bottle of aspirin on the bedside table, and quickly left.

They would have to talk in the morning.

* * *

><p><em>Yeaaaaah I'm going to rewrite this later. Happy Easter guys!<em>


	10. Chapter 9

_Long chapter! Also trigger warning for some blood later in the chapter. Due to some computer trouble, the next chapter might be a little later than I want! _

* * *

><p>The bank was a cinch. None of the guards were wearing earplugs, so turning them into his puppets and having them dance their way into the bank vault and giving him enough money to last him the next 10 years was easy. Despite his first successful heist in a while, his mind was other places. And crimes usually cleared his head, help the songs flow. But it wasn't it. Words came mindlessly from previous songs used in other robberies, and the money wasn't bringing him joy either.<p>

_'You're mine!'_

What had even jarred him to say that? He realized that maybe he could be a little possessive, but that...was weird. Even for him. He had been spending a lot of time with her, and her power nearly matched his own, not to mention she was lovely, and intelligent and-

Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. She was his student, his protege. He was merely being protective. Like a friend is protective of another.

"Really? Just a bank? I was thinking more along the lines of robbing the Opera House," someone called from behind.

"Oh wow, that's oh so clever," Music Meister said, turning to face the Green Arrow," You've come to face me alone, Robin Hood? Or is the Bat on his way to safe you? Like the first time we met?"

"This time I'm prepared," Green Arrow responded, tapping his ear. Earplugs. Dammit. But they were no match for the guards' guns. The Music Meister smirked.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," the Music Meister said as the other raised his bow and arrow. "_I take back what I said, listen to me, take up your arms, aim and fire at our vigilante friend!"_

The guards dropped the bags of money, and reached to their holsters. The Green Arrow quickly fired two arrows. Both hit the guards, freezing one completely, while the other left one arm uncovered. Since it was the one with the gun, he attempted to shoot him, but missed all six shots. The Green Arrow refocused his attention on the Music Meister, but he was no longer in his sight. There was a light tap from behind him. As he turned, he quickly slid another arrow into place. The Music Meister swung his baton, just missing the other's jaw by centimeters as Arrow stepped back. He swiftly dropped to a squat,swinging his leg around to try and knock the other man over. The Green Arrow jumped, but not high enough, and crashed down. Music Meister jumped back up, grabbed a bag of money, and sprinted to the door. But suddenly he felt huge pain in his back, his face on the ground, and the wind knocked out of glanced to the side of him to see a punching glove attached to an arrow shaft. He could hear the Green Arrow walking toward him, and slipped a gloved hand into his pocket.

"Look's like I'm taking you in," Arrow smirked, coming to stand next to him. All of a sudden, Music Meister flung his hand at him, and five pellets landed at his feet, exploding and releasing a huge cloud of smoke. Arrow coughed, and blinked through watering the padding of feet he could hear, the Music Meister was out the door. The redhead leapt down the six steps to the curb, and leapt onto his new music-themed motorcycle- this one more sleek and less eighth note looking- and sped off. Escape was in his grasp. Out of nowhere an arrow whizzed by his cheek, and implanted on the ground. He swiveled his head around to see the Green Arrow chasing him up on the rooftops, but he was falling behind. But another arrow was already on route to him. Music Meister ducked his head, feeling the arrow pass over his shoulder.

"Looks like your aim's off!" he yelled, turning a tight corner into an intersection, and began weaving between cars. "Oh, and keep your bird! I'm not interested. Except to settle a score!"

Music Meister turned again, this time into an alley. He pressed a button on his bike, and a trap door opened to reveal a secret passage. He sped down it, and the door sealed with a hiss. He snaked through the channels to the the tunnel underneath the music hall, where he left the bike and bag of money, but shoved a thing of bills in his jacket, and made his way up a flight upstairs to backstage.

* * *

><p>"Meister?"<p>

Johanna had woken up, and despite how soft the bed was, got up and started looking for him. Her head was pounding and the lights were only slowly becoming more tolerable. Fortunately, her eyes weren't blurry enough to keep her from moving. She regretted that third mimosa. Drinking stars or not, that was a bad idea. Never again. The organ began to play, low and soft. So, that's where he was! Clinging to the wall lightly, she made her way to the stage. She entered to his left from his seat on the piano. He looked coat of his suit was dirty and torn, and his hat had been discarded somewhere, and his knees were scuffed and ripped. He seemed tired, but his glasses hid his eyes. The only markers were that he was slumped slightly, and he was usually vibrant in his playing-this seemed like he was on auto.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Meister jumped, and turned to Johanna. He looked surprised-he expected that she would've woken up earlier and left.

"You're still here."

"I just woke- you're bleeding!" she gasped.

"What...?"

"Your cheek! And your shoulder." He looked over at his shoulder to see a large rust color stain blooming on his right shoulder, and gingerly touched his cheek, only to pull away and find his fingertips stained.

In his escape he must not have felt the arrows cut him. Johanna was at his side in an instant. She gently touched his cheek, her other hand pulling a handkerchief from her pocket. She pressed it to the wound, applying light pressure. He hissed.

"A handkerchief? You carry around handkerchiefs," he joked, wincing from the pain from both the cheek and the shoulder as the remnants of adrenaline wore off.

"Call me old fashioned," she replied, removing the cloth for a second, then bringing it back to dab at the wound," It doesn't look deep. What the hell were you doing?"

"You know, robbing banks, antagonizing the good guy- the usual," he replied. She frowned and moved to the wound on his shoulder.

"Take off your shirt."

"Woah there! Aren't we moving a little fast? You could've taken me to dinner first..."

She smacked him on the arm. "I need to look at your shoulder." He smirked, and gently moved his arm to unfasten the buttons. He winced, pain travelling up and down his arm as he undid the

coat. He audibly gasped as he removed the coat, and moved to the plain white button-up.

"Here," she said, undoing the buttons for him, and he could tell she was blushing. "You take it off though. Do you have a first aid kit?"

He nodded, pointed to the small box on the wall -stage right- and peeled the shirt off with a wince. It came off his bloody shoulder with a slick, disgusting sound, and fell to the floor. From what he could see, it wasn't that deep. Maybe a few stitches, but it wasn't the first time he'd had to stitch himself up. She came back over and sat next to him, placing the kit on her lap. From it, she pulled a roll of gauze, a thing of antiseptic, and a large square bandage. She wet a corner of her handkerchief with the antiseptic.

"This is going to sting a little," she warned, and pressed it to his cheek, wiping away the dried blood. He winced, but held his tongue. Soon it was off his cheek, and he felt her gingerly press the bandage into place. She got up and stood at his side,pressing the antiseptic cloth on his shoulder. He hissed, and she pulled away her hand. He murmured a quiet apology, and she started wiping the wound clean . Johanna put the cloth on the seat, and grabbed the gauze, and began wrapping it up, going in a diagonal over his chest and around, leaning in close every time. Music Meister felt his heart race, and tried to convince himself that it was the blood loss. The silence became unbearable for him, and he decided to break it.

"Xavier," he said with a heavy breath. She paused, confused.

"What?"

"That's...my name. Xavier. It's my best kept secret."

"Then I promise not to tell," she replied and he could hear the smile on her face. She tied the gauze in a firm knot over the wound.

"It's...really late, Johanna. You should go home," he said as she packed the kit away.

"Only if you accompany me there. It's late, no taxis are out, and you're still bleeding. Nor to mention you robbed a bank a few minutes ago, and they'll come here," she replied.

"Are you letting me hide at your place?"

"Are you going to say no?"

"Let me put on a shirt."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they were slowly making thier way to her apartment building. He was leaning on her slightly, his head a little fuzzy from the blood loss. She was improving but felt her impending headache. She was definitely taking off the next day. Or that day, as it was almost three in the morning. The normally short walk seemed to last forever; from the poor health of the two and the threat of potentially getting jumped by either a thug or a good guy. Eventually they made it to the building, entered, and slowly climbed the three flights to her floor. The elevator had broken down the week before, and they hadn't been able to fix it yet. When they entered the apartment, she kicked the door shut with her foot, and both collapsed on the couch.<p>

"Never again. Next time I'm just going to go to sleep after a date," she said, running her hands over her face. "I feel like crap."

"Same," he responded, sinking into the couch. They looked at each other, and just started laughing. For no reason.

"Oh my god," Music Meister said breathlessly between laughs. He fell back against the couch, and Johanna dropped onto his side. She leaned into him, sighing. He froze, tensing up. She felt

that, and moved.

"Oh, um, sorry," she said,"I'm just exhausted."

"No, it's fine. Just caught me off guard," he said. She smiled, and fell back to her previous position. Soon enough, she was asleep, curled up at his side. And he had no idea what to do.

He carefully draped his arm over her sleeping form, praying she wouldn't wake up. She didn't, and continued sleeping. Listening to the sound of her breathing, he was slowly lulled to sleep.

Just as he faded off, he realized something that he had denied earlier.

He realized that he just might be falling for his protege.


	11. Chapter 10

EDIT: sorry I have no clue what happened! But update!

* * *

><p>Johanna was excited. Only a few more hours until her date with Bruce, and there was no chance of a drunken argument with Music- Xavier-, as she had told him the day before. She could tell he didn't really approve, and she thought it was because she would miss another lesson.<p>

But she couldn't help but think that he seemed a little disheartened. It made her think of their argument -which she denied remembering when asked, just to see him smile with relief-, and how he said that she was 'his'. But that was in the heat of the moment, and was just words. But it still lingered in her head. It was so possessive, and made no sense to her. Was he- no, there was no way he felt like that.

'I mean, yes I've been spending time with him, ' she thought,' but there's no way he'd ever see me in that way. He has his goals, and I doubt falling in love is one of them. Besides, he was probably concerned when I didn't show up.'

She turned her thoughts away from Xavier, and back to the Green account blueprints.

* * *

><p>The Music Meister tapped his fingers lightly on the keyboard of a piano. Police, Green Arrow and Batman had been near the music hall routinely, allowing him no chance to really return there. He managed to get to the tunnel beneath it though, and grabbed a set of spare street clothing before running off to another abandoned theater. It was an incredibly beautiful, but extremely damaged auditorium, forgotten by time, forty feet below the streets of Gotham, and underneath an old music shop that 'Julius' put in an application to. Not even the owners of the shop knew of it. It was a surprisingly large, soundproof structure, with a somehow only slightly water damaged piano, and water damaged stage. Once the police vacated the music hall, he was going to relocate to this place. No one would find him here. But the problem of fixing the place remained. Johanna would know of what to do.<p>

"God, would she love this place," he said aloud. He frowned, and pressing the B flat key. It was as off pitch as he felt.

He groaned, slamming both hands on the keys, playing a disordered chord that made him wince. When had he turned back into the angsty teen with girl issues? She was just going on a date -'With someone who has a somewhat positive effect on society, and could give her anything, and not you'- and he had to be okay with that. He owed her that much.

* * *

><p>Johanna zipped up the back of her dress easily. It was a red low backed number, with a modest - but not too modest- slit up the side, and a low neckline. She looked back in the mirror, making sure that she didn't mess up her hair or make up. It was the first time in a while that she had dressed up like this. Her lips were a dark red, and her eyes were perfectly smoky, if she did say so herself. The dress was tailored perfectly to her body -thank God her sister turned into a fashion designer- and it contrasted well against her hair and tan skin. Her hair was curled, and pinned back on one side with a small, jeweled pin. She had to admit, she cleaned up nice. She smoothed out the dress again, and exited to her living room.<p>

Across the street, the Music Meister watched her living room from a perch on the neighboring building. He wasn't stalking, he convinced himself, just keeping on eye on her, making sure nothing happens. A guardian angel, if you will.

'_An Angel of Music,_' he chuckled to himself, before smacking himself on the forehead.

_'A Phantom reference? Really? What's next, are you going to graduate from following her, to attempting to strangle her lover while singing a trio with the three of them? Besides, we all know who gets chosen in the end..._"

His thoughts trailed off, and he began looking around him, watching for any bats, canaries, or Robin Hoods. But there was none. He had heard that Riddler was pulling a heist on the upper west side, and had probably pulled all of them in that direction. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move in Johanna's apartment, and whipped his head and that direction. The Music Meister felt his jaw drop as he watched Johanna walk through her living room. Her hands were adjusting her skirt, making sure it was falling straight, but it-she looked perfect.

She was killer in red.

_'A real showstopper_,' he thought, his face tweaking up into sideways smile. He followed her until she was out of his line of sight. Down below in the street he heard the rumble of an engine. A few minutes later, Johanna exited her building, wrapped in a fur shrug. A man dressed as a chauffeur, got out, circled to her side, and opened the car door for her. From what the Music Meister could, one Mr. Wayne was running late, but meet her at the party he was taking her, some place in the rich neighborhood outside of Gotham. The car soon pulled away from the curb, and drove away into the night.

And one criminal mastermind followed close behind.


End file.
